


How the Other Side Lives [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Slash, Best Friends, Case Fic, Epic Friendship, Girl Power, Multi, POV Outsider, Podfic, Season Eight, accidental hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe God doesn’t always answer prayers, and maybe the Apocalypse nearly happening without him stepping into stop it had been really bad, but it’s becoming clear that things always work out, even if they don’t work out the way you wanted or expected them to, they work out the way you NEEDED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Other Side Lives [podfic]

  
**Title** : [How the Other Side Lives](http://tenoko1.livejournal.com/197941.html) (text)  
**Files** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/g0pve907haihadd/otherside_mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1fhcyc0lqyg2c63/SPN_How_the_Other_Side_Lives.zip)  
**Length** : 2 hrs 10 mins  
**Characters/Pairings:** Becky Rosen, Charlie Bradbury, Sarah Blake,Dean, Sam, Cas, background Dean/Cas, Sam/Sarah.  
**Warnings** : Some angst. Case!fic.  
**AN** : Personal headcanon that got away from me.  
**Spoilers** : Starts after 8.16 with references throughout series. Will possibly fold in new episodes as they air.  
**Summary** : Maybe God doesn’t always answer prayers, and maybe the Apocalypse nearly happening without him stepping into stop it had been really bad, but it’s becoming clear that things always work out, even if they don’t work out the way you wanted or expected them to, they work out the way you didn’t know you needed.


End file.
